Dead Space
Dead Space is the first game played by the Game Grumps during their time on the 2014 Scare to Care live stream. By the time the Grumps' segment of the stream begins, a play-through of Dead Space is already in progress, having been started by previous stream guests. Barry is handed the controller and proceeds to play the game for around 45 minutes. At first he is only accompanied by Vernon Shaw and Jared Rosen from Hot Pepper Gaming, but after a minute or so Ross joins them. Around ten minutes later, Danny arrives together with HPG's Erin Schmalfeld, followed after a further ten minutes by Arin, Suzy, Holly and Aaron Umetani, the director of Table Flip. Quotes Ross: "So, Necromorphs. Are they related to Animorphs?" Ross: "These Necromorphs have fantastic handwriting. They wrote 'infidels' pretty perfectly... What religious affiliation do Necromorphs have?" Barry: "Dude, let's not go down that road... Maybe they're just into the band Infidels." Ross: "He was doing that thing cats do on the bed, which I like to call 'making biscuits', or 'cat piano'." Ross: "These guys are, like, dead zombie dudes who have pool noodles for, like, feet." Jared (to Danny): "I haven't seen you since you bequeathed to me your one and only banana." Danny: "Oh, yeah... Dude, that sounds way more sexual than it should have, but thank you." Ross: "I'm trying to think of some good scary games, but I think Mario Kart might be..." Danny: "Mario Kart!?" Ross: "The spooky level with the ghosts." Vernon: "Aww, 'Schmavidan' has united." Danny (to Erin): "'Schmavidan'? Is that our People Magazine name?" Erin: "Definitely!" Danny : "Hey, Ross... Do you think it's weird that no-one has shipped us as 'Avidonovan' before?" Danny (to the HPG crew): "You guys are significantly better people than me... I'm trying to raise awareness for weird butt stuff that I do to girls." Holly: "What were you doing with this pool noodle, Ross?" Ross: "I was slapping people with it." Barry: "He was dicking me in the face with it." Danny: "I'm sorry!?" Vernon: "My favourite thing about this charity is, like, the contrast between the good that we're trying to do and the awful things we show on screen." Arin (to Vernon): "Do we get to see your desktop?" Vernon: "My little brother's desktop, yeah." Arin: "Is your little brother have porn?" Vernon: "Not readily available on the desktop." Erin: "'Is your little brother have porn'!?" Arin: "These are the tough questions I'm here to ask... Is the little brother you have porn? Real talk." Trivia *Danny mentions the video clip of Astronaut Chris Hadfield singing David Bowie's "Space Oddity" on the International Space Station, which had recently been removed from YouTube due to a copyright violation. *Ross thinks that the baby Necromorph looks like Maggie from the "Treehouse of Horror" episode of The Simpsons where she grows "octopus feet". Erin says it looks more like Binyah Binyah from Gullah Gullah Island. *The donation site crashes around 30 minutes into the Grumps' playthrough, after it is revealed that Jared will be giving away his mother's boyfriend's Atari 1200 to whomever donates the highest amount. Vernon says this is even faster than it crashed during Markiplier's stream segment. It crashes again 5 minutes later. *When Ross says he wants to play The Typing of the Dead: Overkill on the stream, Arin mentions that he has the original game on the Dreamcast "back home", if he wants to play that. *After Suzy tells Barry to watch out as Vernon steps over the couch behind him, Arin and Danny sing the "watch out behind you" song from Night Trap. Category:Electronic Arts Games Category:Survival horror Games Category:Third-person Shooter Games Category:PC Games Category:Dead Space Games